I'M PREGNANT!
by IDKMANIMHIGH
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter falls pregnant with Draco Malfoy's daughter? Gay sex warning.
1. What Happened Last Night?

**A/N** : I know I haven't posted since July but I said in my last fanfic that I would write a Harry Potter M-PREG. I've been reading a lot of those lately and I just wanted to write. I don't know where I am going with this story but I am hoping it will be long and I'm hoping I don't lose inspiration. Anyways, here we go, and yes, There will be sex.

 **Chapter One**

I was woken up by the searing light of the sun. It was then that I realized I had a bloody migraine. I looked around the room, the bed sheets were a plain and simple mess, clothes were strewn across the floor, and I was nude. I put it all together and tried to figure out what in the bloody hell happened last night.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"What would you like, Buddy?" The bartender asked. "Scotch please." It had been five years since the Battle of Hogwarts took place. Today also happened to be the day Ron and Herminone moved. They had stayed with me for a bit but then Herminone fell pregnant and they had to move in a bigger lot. It wasn't like they were dying but I still do miss them. I was thinking about how my life is ordinary, finally ordinary, but the deeper I thought, the more I got to thinking that it was a bad thing. I figured my life lacked adventure now. Five years ago I would be so envious of the life I live now. The more I thought, the more I realized my life is horribly boring. I get up each morning at eight o'clock, I sit down, read the daily prophet, drink tea, go work for seven hours, get home, watch T.V., take a shower, and go to bed. The only time I'm off is Saturday and Sunday and on those days I shop and relax. It's not like I disliked my job, I just got tired of it. Five years ago I would've dreamed for this lifestyle, not having a care in the world except to pay taxes and die. Now I crave adventure, I have a longing to get back into what I love most, danger. While I was thinking, a platinum blonde sat down at the bar. His hair looked awfully familiar, when he turned around, I saw his icy blue eyes, and I knew exactly who it was.

Draco Malfoy was sitting there. By now I was on my third drink, I was almost done with it too. I thought I was seeing things but it seemed too real. He looked at me, and grinned. He stood up and sat next to me. I said nothing. "Well won't you look at that, I found a wild Potter", Draco said lightly. He looked a lot different from the last time he's seen him. He was a bit taller, he had a more defined jawline, he was a little more built, and his hair was shorter. "Nice to see you too, Malfoy", I grimaced. "How many of those have you had?" He snickered and pointed to my glass. "This'll be my fifth", I said, slurring my words. "Drunk Potter? No way in hell I'll miss this", Draco said happily. They started talking and drinking. After the both of them were hammered. "Weshouldgotothehotel", Harry said drunkenly and pointed to the Hotel right next door. "Ookaayy", Malfoy replied. They both got in the door drunk off their asses. "Okay, wecouldwatchT.V.", Harry suggested. Malfoy shook his head and pushed Harry against a wall and kissed him. Harry was gay, he dated Ginny for appearances but truth be told after he graduated, they broke up and embraced himself, but never would he think that he'd ever hook up with the Lady Killer and his sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy.

We moved to the bedroom while snogging. I took off most of my clothes, except my boxers, he did too. I didn't pay enough attention to Potter to realized that he is an attractive man. When I was still enrolled in that god forsaken school, Hogwarts, I never paid much attention to Potter, except when I was teasing him. I laid him on the bed and we started snogging again, I slowly traced my hand down his body until my hand landed on the top of his boxers. I put my hand in and I found what I was looking for, and when I did, he moaned. He was already hard. I took my hand out and instead started grinding myself on to him so we could both feel it. I started moaning. This was already the best sex I'd had, I hadn't had sex in five years and the last time I did was with a girl, I'm gay. He stopped grinding on me and I let out a groan of disapproval, but then I saw what he was doing. Potter's head slowly descended under the sheets, he rolled down my boxers and found my achingly hard cock. I felt him slowly put me in his mouth and it felt amazing. He licked the top of it and slowly bobbed his head up and down. But then he stopped and kissed my prick. I knew what happened now. By this time I was kneeling on the bed licking his arse hole. I thought it was going to taste horrid but I didn't mind it at all.

I was sitting there, getting my arse hole licked, and it felt amazing. Every time he shoved his tongue into me, I would moan. It felt absolutely blissful. I was finally ready for his cock three fingers later. He was nine inches of pure monstrosity. This was my first time taking it up the arse, because of my job, I didn't get much time for boyfriends. "Ready?" Malfoy asked. I nodded, and he shoved it in. I screamed in pain and pleasure. I was not stretched out enough. Malfoy knew this so he just waited. "Is he new to this too?" I thought. "This is way tighter than a girl, damn", Malfoy said. "Well that answers my question", I thought. I gave him a nod that said, "I'm ready", and he started moving. Each thrust was more heavenly than the last. When Malfoy thrusted just the right way, Harry was seeing stars. Malfoy made a mental note to keep hitting that spot. After several times of Hitting Harry's prostate, Harry came, and Malfoy came right after. They both slept after.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Oh bloody hell", Harry thought.

 **A/N** : Okay, that is all the writing I will do tonight. It's 2:55 AM and I am tired. I will probably write and post tomorrow. Also before I go. If anyone saw my last fan fictions from July, 2017, will you please let me know if I've improved in my writing. Part of the reason I took a five month break from fan fiction is because I noticed my work was bad and I am trying hard to improve. Anyways. See ya tomorrow, or whenever you read the next chapter. (By the way I will explain why Malfoy and Harry didn't fight immediately upon seeing each other)


	2. What The Hell!

**A/N** : I'm back as promised a day later. I don't have much else to say so let's get on with this shit, shall we?

 _Chapter Two_

I came to my senses and started putting on my clothes. "Thank god it's Saturday, no work", I thought. I put on my socks and wondered, "Where the hell is Malfoy?" I shrugged the thought off because I knew he probably had work. Malfoy had only Sundays off because he was a healer, and I only knew that because he told me while we were drinking last night. Before I walked out the door a noticed a note. It read,

Sorry I walked out, I had work. Last night was mind blowing, wanna do it again? I know I was a prick to you in Hogwarts, but these past few years I've been trying to be less of an arse and to try the whole, "Being nice", thing. I had a great time. It was weird seeing you at the bar, but I decided to go for it. You know how to contact me.

- _Draco_

I was shocked that Draco Malfoy had a nice bone in his body. I decided to give him a chance. Over the next few weeks we had ground shattering, amazing sex, until I woke up this morning, to my stomach churning. "Shit", I ran to the bathroom and tossed up everything I ate last night. I wiped my mouth thinking it was over. I flushed the toilet and before I knew it, Draco was behind me. "What's wrong?", Draco asked concerned. "Nothing, it's probably just a stomach bug", I said. "Maybe I should take you to my work", Draco said. Usually I would disagree but I threw up again and felt like complete and udder shit. He took me to his workplace. It was nice... The healers were dressed up like nurses from the muggle world and looked nothing like the ones in Hogwarts. I walked into Draco's office and he examined me. "You look fine, but that doesn't tell us anything. I'll need a sample of your urine and sperm to run some tests", Draco said. "Draco does sound terrible sexy when he sound professional", I thought. I felt the same churning in my stomach again, I ran to the bathroom in his office and tossed up the crackers I ate on the ride over, once again, Draco was behind me. I stood up but then fainted. The next thing I knew, I was in a bed. I didn't feel very good. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Now I was throwing up blood. This was not good. I was surrounded by Draco and two other healers. I was in so much bloody pain that I couldn't hear anything they were doing. Eventually one of the two female healers stuck a temporary pain remedy into me and I was just left dizzy and confused. I managed to say something along the lines of, "What the in the bloody hell happened to me?", I was numb so I couldn't talk very well. She said something that made all of the blood in my face drain. "Harry, you're pregnant", after she said those words, I fainted again.

 **A/N** : Sorry this chapter is short. Last night I had so much inspiration to write but now I am experiencing writers block, at least in this story I have another idea for an M-PREG that I like better. I will continue this story but I want to make the other one I work on my main focus.


End file.
